


Mythical Numbers

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, M/M, On Hiatus, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU in which Rhett and Link are in their first year of college, and haven't met yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Sherlock fic by Pawtal called "A Finger Slip". The whole fic (except maybe the last few chapters) while be in text format.

Rhett | _Link_

**[Wed 15 Oct]**

[12:54pm]  
Where are you? You’ll be late for class if you don’t hurry.

_[12:54pm]_  
 _What do you mean? I am in class._

[12:55pm]  
I’m looking at you’re empty seat right now, man.  
[12:55pm]  
Wait. This is Nathan, right?

_[12:56pm]_  
 _Last I checked, no._

[12:57]  
Shit, sorry. New phone, wrong number.

_[12:57pm]_  
 _Well, have fun with whatever class you’re in._

[12:58pm]  
English. Worst class ever.  
[12:59pm]  
High school or college?

_[1:00pm]_  
 _Sorry, what?_

[1:00pm]  
Are you in high school? Or college like me?

_[1:01pm]_  
 _Do you do this often? Give out personal information to strangers?_

[1:02pm]  
Hey, I need something to entertain me since Nathan’s not here.  
[1:02pm]  
And I’d hardly call that personal information.

_[1:04pm]_  
 _So you’ve chosen the stranger you accidentally texted instead of Nathan._

[1:06pm]  
You never answered my question.

_[1:07pm]_  
 _Unlike you, I actually pay attention to the professor._

[1:08pm]  
I’m multitasking.

_[1:09pm]_  
 _Why do you keep texting me?_  
 _[1:09pm]_  
 _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to sound rude._

[1:11pm]  
Why do you keep replying?

_[1:13pm]_  
 _You’re wrong. Calculus is the worst class ever._

[1:14pm]  
I don’t disagree.  
[1:14pm]  
My name’s Rhett, by the way.

_[1:15pm]_  
 _Like Brett without the B?_

[1:16pm]  
I’ve almost given up correcting people when they call me Brett.

_[1:17pm]_  
 _And you’re comfortable giving away this personal information?_

[1:18pm]  
It’s not like I’m the only Rhett in the world, man.  
[1:20pm]  
What’s your name?  
[1:25pm]  
Is it something I said?

_[1:27pm]_  
 _Sorry, gotta go.  
_

[1:29pm]  
Same time next week?

**[Wed 22 Oct]**

_[1:02pm]_  
 _Need a distraction from English, or did Nathan show up for class today?_

[1:03pm]  
You’re a better distraction than Nathan, trust me.

_[1:04pm]_  
 _Thank you?? Should I take that as a compliment?_

[1:04pm]  
Yes.  
[1:05pm]  
You never did answer my question from last week.

_[1:07pm]_  
 _Link._

[1:08pm]  
Your parents named you after a video game character?

_[1:09pm]_  
 _No, its the other way around._

[1:10pm]  
Is that really your name?

_[1:11pm]_  
 _Well it’s short for something else._

[1:11pm]  
What’s it short for? Or is that too personal?

_[1:12pm]_  
 _I’d rather not say._

[1:13pm]  
Is it an embarrassing name?  
[1:15pm]  
I’ll take that as a yes.

_[1:21pm]_  
 _No, it’s not embarrassing. I just don’t like it._

[1:21pm]  
I thought you died for a minute there.

_[1:22pm]_  
 _Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your prof?_

[1:22pm]  
Are you okay?

_[1:23pm]_  
 _I’m just having a bad day._

[1:24pm]  
Wanna talk about it?

_[1:24pm]_  
 _You want me to complain about all my problems to a complete stranger?_

[1:25pm]  
Isn’t that what a therapist is?  
[1:25pm]  
And we’re not complete strangers. I know some things about you.

_[1:27pm]_  
 _Gotta go._

[1:29pm]  
I’m starting to see a pattern. You disappeared same time last week.

**[Thurs 23 Oct]**

_[1:14am]_  
 _Hey. Sorry about yesterday._  
 _[1:15am]_  
 _I just didn’t expect someone like you to care._

[1:16am]  
Someone like me?

_[1:17am]_  
 _A stranger._

[1:18am]  
We don’t have to be strangers.

_[1:20am]_  
 _Are you sure you wanna do that? Give out personal information?_

[1:21am]  
Well, I could be a serial killer, if that’s what you’re worried about. But who knows?  
[1:22am]  
Did you know most serial killers have a terrible sense of smell?  
[1:23am]  
And if I was a serial killer, I wouldn’t try to get information through text. The government could be spying on us.  
[1:25am]  
Sorry, was that too much?  
[1:27am]  
It doesn’t have to be personal information, dude. Just tell me what’s wrong, I might be able to help.

_[1:28am]_  
 _Do you have a terrible sense of smell?_

[1:29am]  
That’s all you got out of that?  
[1:30am]  
I’m proud of my average sense of smell.

_[1:30am]_  
 _Shh. My parents might find it suspicious if I’m laughing at myself in the middle of the night._

[1:31am]  
You still live with your parents?

_[1:35am]_  
 _I’m only 19. It’s better than having to pay for a dorm._

[1:36am]  
I like the feeling of being free.

_[1:38am]_  
 _That would be nice._

[1:38am]  
The offer still stands, if you need someone to talk to.

_[1:42am]_  
 _Goodnight, Rhett._

[1:45am]  
Night, Link.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, instead of being their wives/girlfriends, Jessie and Christy are going to be very close friends.

Rhett | _Link_ | **Jessie**  


**[Fri 24 Oct]**

[12:23pm]  
Feel better? 

_[12:25pm]  
Shh. I'm still sleeping._

[12:25pm]  
Be careful, sleep texting is a nasty habit to get into. 

_[12:26pm]  
It's better than sleep walking/talking._

[12:27pm]   
Do you do that?  
[12:32pm]  
Are you seriously still sleeping? It's past noon!

_[12:34pm]  
Sometimes. And no, I needed to get up anyways._

[12:35pm]  
Classes today? 

_[12:35pm]  
Not until later._

[12:36pm]   
Same.  
[12:36pm]  
So?

_[12:37pm]  
So, what?_

[12:38pm]  
Feeling better? 

_[12:39pm]  
I suppose so._

**[Mon 27 Oct]**

[3:03pm]  
Will you write my english essay for me if I pay you? 

_[3:04pm]_  
 _It's a little hard to pay someone over text, dont you think?_

[3:05pm]  
You can make payments over the phone, can't you? 

_[3:07pm]_  
 _What are you suggesting?_

[3:09pm]   
That I don't like studying or writing essays.  
[3:09pm]  
It's due next week.

_[3:10]_  
 _You better get started. :)_

**[Wed 29 Oct]**

_[11:45am]_  
 _Finish your essay?_

[11:46am]   
Just in time.  
[11:49am]  
Where'd you go?

_[11:53am]_   
_At a coffee shop, some guy knocked into me and I spilled hot coffee everywhere._   
_[11:53am]_   
_I was already running late for class, too, damn it._

[11:54am]  
Are you okay? 

_[11:55am]_  
 _I'm fine. I gotta go. Talk to you later._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**[12:37pm]**  
 **Hey. You're in class, aren't you?**

[12:37pm]  
Yeah. What's up? I thought you were at work. 

**[12:39pm]**  
 **I'm on break. Today's been pretty interesting so far.**

[12:39pm]  
Oh? 

**[12:41pm] **   
**A cute guy bumped into someone and spilled his coffee everywhere. I tried to give him a new one, but he just ran out, saying he was late for something**   
**[12:41pm] He was on his phone the whole time.**   
**[12:42pm]**   
**It was a adorable, every other word he said was "sorry."**

[12:42pm]  
Seriously?? 

**[12:43pm]**  
 **Yeah, why?**

[12:44pm]  
I'm coming to visit you after class.


End file.
